Teardrops In The Sky
by BringBackSerenity
Summary: Max has had a crush on Fang ever since two years ago when the first meet. Fang tells Max that he has feeling for another girl. What will Max do? Is the girl he's talking about HER?The whole gang is in on the-read and you'll find out. WINGS AND FAX!


**Me: Ok, so I just thought I would make a 2 chapter long song fic using Teardrops On My Guitar (by Taylor Swift). See if you can figure out where I put the 'lyrics'. I didn't directly put them there, but you'll recognize them when you read the story. :) Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Or story...**

**Max POV:**

I walk into school and smile when I see my friend Fang. He has a really big smile on his face, WAIT, WHAT? Ok, so let me explain, Fang is the most emotionless tree you'll ever meet. EVER. (a tree cause he's really tall like me) "Hey, what's with all the emotion?" I say joking around. "I met a girl, I'm not going to name any names, but I'm going to ask her out soon and I needed your advice." He said, dimming his expression to it's normal plainness. I felt despair rising in my chest. I've had a crush on Fang since we meet two years ago. We have something very special in common, wings. His are midnight black, and mine we're whitish with brown and caramel specks in random spots. We could fly, though; we didn't want anyone to know so we kept it our secret. "Really? Awesome!" I faked a smile so he won't see. "So what do you need from me?" I ask. "I still don't know the perfect first date to take her on. Any ideas?" He ponders. "What's she like? I've at least got to know that." I ask. "Mmmm...do you think you could just list some places?" he seems guarded. Weird. "RINGGGGG!" the earsplitting bell told us we would be late for class if we didn't hurry. "Well, even though I don't know her, my favorite place is by the beach under that old willow tree...just sayin'. Bye Fang!" I say. "Bye Max." he says back. I hoped she likes that place as much as I did...sadness filled me through out the rest of the day.

***********************************************************************This is a line break, her name is Annie Oakley. Don't mess with her, she can take a mirror, put a rifle behind her shoulder and shoot a cigarette out of someone's mouth from ten yards away. (true, look it up) :P**

**Max POV:**

I drove home after school on my motorcycle humming song I wrote about Fang. Now, I'm not love sick or anything, we both decided to take a break from the real world and go to school for a while. My mom said Fang and I could stay here for a while, and them we meet Iggy, the bomb making maniac. He invited Fang to live at his house so he wouldn't have to live in a house full of girls, and his house was right next to mine. I had a balcony room and so did they so we could still talk to each other. I began to trust people more, but I was still wary about the wings secret. Also, the thing about Iggy was, he and his siblings (Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge) had wings too.

I parked in the garage getting my house key my mom gave me. When I walked in, Ella, (little sister) was sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine."Hillo Ella." that's my way of saying hi and hello together. "Hey." she greeted back not even looking up from her magazine. Pfft. Well then. I headed to the kitchen wondering what my mom was cooking. "Any home work?" she asks. "Nope, finished it during study hall." I answered. She stirred the chili some more and placed the hot dogs in the boiling water. YES! I LOVE CHILI HOT DOGS! Soooooo gooooood... "M'kay then, call me when dinner's ready." And with that, I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

Normally, a teenage girl who didn't have wings would play with her iPod or something like that. Well, awesomely, I am no normal 14 year old. I changed out of my clothes I was wearing at school to school and into my jean shorts, dark purple v-neck t-shirt (With slits in the back for my wings), and my black Converse. Opening the balcony doors, I thought of all the fun times Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and I had up there in the sky. Lost in thought...mmm... OK! Back to REALITY! WOOT!

I stepped onto the railing and jumped and far as I could, snapped out my wings, and started flapping up and down. I love that sound, when the wind hits your wings and it makes a swooshing sound. Pure joy is what flying is, way better than walking. I had only flown about a mile when I heard a whistle. It sounded like a Mockingjay like the ones in the Hunger Games series. I knew it was my mom's special whistle, because I could recognize it. Also, it was her way of telling me that it was time to come home. I turned around using my wings to fly with the super speed I apparently had.

Landing on the small balcony was hard but worth it when I realized that I was eating one of my favorite foods for dinner. I had for gotten about the whole Fang-likes-another-girl, jib until I turned around, now facing Fang. "I swear, I will tie a bell around your neck if it's the last thing I do." I say, while trying to recover from him sneaking up on me. "Well hello to you to," he smirked. "Well, I have to go eat dinner now, bye Fang," I said with the best fake smile I could manage. "K, bye Max," he turned around and leaped to his side and closed the doors behind him, looking...frustrated?

**Me: I think I'm liking this story better than the other one that I haven't updated on, for like, EVER.**

**Max: Yeah, I agree. This is pretty good far. :)**

**Me: Awww, thanks Max! :P**

**Max: your welcome. :D**

**Me: guess what?**

**Max: what?**

**Me: MY FRIEND ABBY MADE THE CHEER TEAM! YAY! CONGRATS TO HER! :P **

**Max: SWEET!**

**Me: I WILL update this weekend! I just have to finish editing the next chapter. ;) Plz R&R! I really want to know what you guys think! Flames are constructive, comments are inspirational. :)**

**Fly On,**

**Skyler**

**Quote of the day:**

_There is no darkness, only the absence of light._

_There is no fear, only the absence of bravery._

_And there is no stupidity, only the absence of common sense._


End file.
